A Halloween With Romance
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: (Historieta basada en mi noche de halloween) Espero que os guste, si eres menor y no te gusta lo del alchol, mejor no leaas jajaj, no hay mucho inadecuado. Pero si mucho romance y poco miedo. jajaja ;)


**Vale esta historia es por el dia de Halloween aunque aqui no se celebra va por ese mismo día y por esta gran nochaza que pase, no da miedo, más bien es un poco para reirse y un poco de amor, es lo que paso ayer me lo conto mi chuli, una de las unicas que estaba bien. Nosotros si ibamos disfrazados, pero poco despues nos fuimos al piso de mi hermano para cambiarnos, (nos quedamos a dormir todos juntos jajaja, porque mi hermano no venia a casa) Bueno. Sigo.**

**Bueno a ver si sabeis a que personaje me refiero conmigo, con alguna de las chicas fijo: Blaze, Tikal, Amy, Wave, Rouge, Cream, Cofeep, Honey.**

**A Halloween With Romance**

Amy y Cream se paseaban por todo Green Hill, debido a que hoy era Halloween, Amy iba vestida de vampira, tenia puestos unos colmillos que sobresalian de su boca, llevaba un vestido violeta, con el mismo tipo de escote que Rouge, llevaba una capa negra a la espalda con un par de alas negras de murcielago de zapatos llevaba unos pequeños zapatos de cuña, negros, con detalles blancos y grises, Cream en cambio iba vestida de brujita con su sombrerito negro con una evilla gris completando en lazo naranja, y luego llevaba un vestido negro largo que dejaba ver un poco de sus botas negras.

Amy acompañaba a Cream para recojer caramelos, a ellas les habian dado muchos gracias a que Amy ponia una voz muy tierna y Cream ponia su cara super mega adorable, equipo increible.

Cuando acabaron con la recpgida, fueron a casa de Amy, donde todos se quedarian a dormir, excepto Cream, Honey y Cofeep. Ya que ellas se quedarian en la fiesta del grupo de Manic y Sonia, y sobre las 2 Vanilla se las llevaria a su casa para "una fiesta pijama".

Amy fue hacia el taller de Tails cambiada del todo, ya que no queria aparentar tonta por disfrazarse a esa edad y más que ahi donde estaban la fiesta era más para niños pequeños que para otra cosa.

-Hola chicos- Amy entro ya vestida para ir de noche, ya que Cream y ella habian estado hasta las 9 por ahi recogiendo caramelos, y es que ahora eran las 10 y ya estaba bastante oscuro.

-Hey Amy- saludo Tails.

-Hola Tails-

-Estas muy guapa- Dijo Tails observando aquel vestido corto de color negro y aquellas bailarinas para ir comoda, tambien vestia una chaquetita de punto negra, iba un poquito maquillada ojos y labios.

-Gracias Tails, ¿tu sales hoy?- sonrio un poco.

-No, me quedare aqui... ya sabes soy pequeño-

-Jo, Tails, tenias que divertirte, hoy sali con Cream por caramelos, si quieres mañana que es dia de todos los santos, nos vamos los tres-

-En serio? GRACIAS AMY!- Se abrazo a ella con fuerza.

-JEJE... no es nada Tails-

-Que pasa aqui?- Sonic salio a fuera.

-Sonic ha venido Amy a buscarte- dijo Tails soltando a Amy dejando ver su vestido corto, Sonic se ruborizo un poco y trato ocultarlo.

-Ay vamonos! Llegaremos tarde- Amy empezo a caminar rapido para reunirse con los demas, ya que todos habian quedado para ir en parejas, por desgracia para Amy le habia tocado con Sonic **(Amy se rindio con Sonic)** estuvieron caminando en silencio varios minutos despues de eso Sonic decidio hablar a su antigüa fan.

-Amy, estas muy guapa-

Amy se ruborizo bastante -em...grac...ias Sonic-

-De nada- y sonrio haciendo que el rubor de Amy aumentase.

-Estan alli- dijo Amy señalando a Rouge y Knuckles separados, a Blaze y Silver, a Shadow, a Wave y Jet.

-Hola Amy, que sexy- hablo Wave con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente Wave- Wave estaba con una blusa rosa y una falda tubo negra, unas cuñas negras que combinaban a la perfeccion con su atuendo.

-Bueno las habeis traido?- pregunto Rouge mirando a Wave.

-Que te piensas? JET SHADOW, mostradlas-

-No somos tus esclavos- dijo Shadow con mala cara.

-AHORA- los dos se sobresaltaron al oirla gritar y obedecieron sacando la gran cantidad de botellas.

-Alchol?- pregunto Sonic situandose al lado de Amy casi rozandola, poniendola nerviosa.

-Si, ya sabes que es costumbre por aqui- dijo Jet agarrando a Wave.

-JET SUELTA YA-

-Bueno...-

-Empezemos, se trata de un juego entretenido-Dijo Rouge con aquel vestido corto palabra de honor, llevando unos zapatos de tacon negros que hacian que el vestido rosa combinase a la perfeccion.

-De que va?- pregunto Knuckles mirando a Rouge.

-AH ESO IBA CABEZA DE CHORLITO- se cruzo de brazos gritando.

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!

-oh nada! señor perfeccion-

-Oye yo no se que quieres que haga-

-SIMPLEMENTE RECONOCE LA PUTA VERDAD- se sento con fuerza en el suelo.

-Pasadme las bolsas- hablo Rouge furiosa.

-Toma- Cofeep le paso la bolsa.

-Mirad, os echais todos alchol y una de las bebidas sin alchol,porque si os echais solo alchol, posiblemente no deis bebido- rio Rouge.

-Yo no quiere beber alchol- protesto Tikal

**-**Tu bebes coca cola o sino bebe kas de limon o redbull-

-Si asi si-

-A ver tu nos controlas Tikal- dijo Rouge con emocion.

-Aber empezemos.

-Este juego trata de cada uno dice una cosa por ejemplo, yo nunca e besado a nadie- quien lo haya echo bebe, quien no lo haya echo no bebe, y luego con la botella vacia, jugaremos a la botella ok chicos?

-Ok- sonrio Amy.

Rouge puso unos numeros a cada uno, ya que era la organizadora... pues eso hizo.

-Amy eres el 1, Sonic el 2, Tikal el 3, Shadow el 4, Blaze el 5, Silver el 6, Knuckles el 7 y yo el 8.

Todos se empezaron a poner en el circulo sentados en aquella plataforma al lado del centro medico, abrigados de la lluvia que habia.

-Amy empieza- dijo Blaze con una medio sonrisa.

-Vale... emm..

Amy tardo bastante ya que no se le ocurria nada.

-Y puedo decir que nunca e echo y que sea mentira?- pregunto Amy.

-Claro- sonrio.

-De acuerdo, la tengo- Amy tosio para que le prestaran atencion y hablo -YO NUNCA HE ECHO ALGO QUE ME PERJUDICO-

Amy bebio un trago.

Sonic bajo la cabeza y bebio un trago, al igual que Rouge, Knuckles,Silver, Shadow y Tikal, Wave y Jet bebieron tambien algo.

-Aber me toca...- Sonic miro a Amy y sonrio -Yo fui un estupido por no confesar un amor por timidez-

Amy se ruborizo un poco. y no bebio claro, Sonic tampoco hizo nada ya que su afirmacion era verdad, Tikal no bebio al igual que Rouge, Jet, Blaze y Silver.

Wave y Knuckles bebieron, al afirmar que si lo habian echo.

Rouge se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado y Jet clavo su mirada en Wave.

-Bueno sigamos-

Todos fueron haciendo eso hasta que todos menos Tikal iban bonitos.

Tikal vigilaba que se quedaran alli, Shadow se acerco a Tikal y la beso con pasion, haciendo que ella no reaccionase.

Wave se empezaba a marear y se paraba cada segundo para saludar a la gente que pasaba por cerca o sino seguia bebiendo, Jet observaba con un estado peor, que ya no sabia por donde iba, pocas veces miraba a Wave quien estaba encima de un coche riendo. Porque Shadow y Tikal seguian besandose y eso que casi no se mantenian en equilibrio.

Blaze y Silver simplemente se besaban y bebian o se reian dando vueltas al rededor de Shadow y Tikal.

Todos se miraban los unos a los otros con una pequeña sonrisa y seguian con lo suyo.

Rouge miraba a todos y Knuckles no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Rouge quien reia y seguia bebiendo. Todos sonrieron un poco y rieron nuevamente.

Hasta que empezaron a mojarse con el alchol que habian traido Wave fue la mas empapada, solo que luego de eso empapo a Knuckles, por mojarle su pelo y su vestido.

Con Wave y Jet:

-Hey vamos a dar una vuelta por ahi Wave- Wave siguio con una sonrisa.

-Oye no te hiip aprvezar de miip beda?-

-Nope.. te amo-

Un beso en los labios, Wave al besarle se cayo hacia atras.

-Wave!-

La poso en el suelo con delicadeza, -Wave por favor-

Cuando se levanto -Wave ire a buscar ayuda-

Wave se coloco las lentillas negras y se abalanzo sobre el.

-ella no esta aqui- hizo voz grave.

-AHHHHHHHHH!.-

Hasta que Wave se separo con risa histerica

-ERES UFF- dijo cabreado Jet.

-Tenias que hiip abert bisto la cara jajjajjajajajjajajaj

-Asi- Jet se abalanzo sobre ella y le robo un beso.

Con Tikal y Shadow.

-mi princesa- y volvio a besarla.

-Estas muy mal Shadow-

-SSHhh... calla y dejame besarte mas de mil veces-

-No se yo...- dijo sarcastica. -Hazme la prueba de la alcolemia-

Shadow se puso sobre su pie derecho levantando el izquierdo, se callo estrepitosamente.

-No estas bien, sentemosnos-

-Tikal, mi dosa-

-Rosa*- corrijio Tikal.

-Porque no bebes algo-

-No quiero Shad- contesto.

-Pues... solo besame-

Y uno de los millones besos fluyeron por el aire.

Los niños disfrazados se acercaron a ellos, cuando se separaron Shadow vio una sabana blanca con unos abujeritos para ver bien.

-UUUUUAHAHHHHHHH UN FANTASMA- y salio corriendo.

-Shadow solo es un disfraz- dijo Tikal sacando de su bolso tres barritas de chocolate, para el zombie, el fantasma y la brujita.

-Gracias señorita, que pases buena noche-

-De nada chicos, bonitos disfraces y seria mejor que fueseis a otro lugar que por aqui esta oscuro.

-De acuerdo lo haremos- los niños se fueron.

-uff... ya se fueron pense que se comerian mis sesos.

-Y NO ME SALVASTE?-

-Esque... yo...

-Es broma Shady- y le beso en los labios.

-Te quiero-

Con Amy y Sonic:

-Bueno... todo esto esta bastante alterado.

-Si... mira que niños mas encantadores... Sonic- hablo Amy señalando a una brujita, una vampiresa, una momia y un chico con maquillaje rojo por la cara y una espada atravesando su barriga.

-El de la espada es original- rio Sonic.

-Venga son niños, yo mañana ire con Tails y Cream de nuevo para recoger caramelos- dijo apoyada en el barrote.

-Bueno, si quieres te acompaño-

-Uh... ¿en serio harias eso por mi?-

Sonic dio un sorbo a su bozca con piña y sonrio -Claro Ames- y le guiño un ojo.

-Bueno de acuerdo estate listo a la hora que te diga Tails.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sonic.

El silencio los inundo.

-Puedo preguntarte algo Ames?- pregunto Sonic rompiendo el silencio.

-Em.. supongo.

-Yo te gusto?

-Em... a que viene eso?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Solo dime-

-Em... si aun te quiero, pero... creo que me rendi contigo-

-Pues no lo hagas- quito el mechon de pelo de la cara de Amy, Amy con su nerviosismo se bebio el vaso entero que tenia en su mano y miro a otro lado esperando que el alchol le hiciese efecto y poder mirarle a la cara sin llorar o gritarle.

-Te amo Amy- el erizo acerco sus labios a los de Amy y se fundio en un dulce beso con Amy, los vasos calleron rodando por aquella cuesta y ellos siguieron demostrandose su amor.

Con Rouge y Knuckles:

-Parece que... todos se estan divirtiendo- afirmo Knuckles.

-Si- contesto seria Rouge.

-QUE TE PASA?

- que me pasa?- dijo suavemente Rouge para girarse hacia Knuckles -QUE COÑO TE PASA A TI? LLEVAS DOS SEMANAS IGNORANDOME ME DEJAS TIRADA Y LO UNICO QUE HACES AL VERME ES SALUDAR A SILVER Y BLAZE, YA NO ME HABLAS COMO ANTES, YA NO ME TRATAS COMO ANTES, ESQUE NO TE IMPORTO?

-Si me importas, pero esque... yo no quier...o ser mas tu amigo-

-¿Que...? Y DICES QUE TE IMPORTO- lagrimas calleron de los ojos aqua de Rouge.

-ESCUCHAME- grito haciendo que Rouge se callase aun soltando lagrimas.

-No quiero ser mas tu amigo, porque... quiero que seamos novios- se ruborizo más.

-¿QUE?- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

-pense en decirtelo todo este tiempo y me aleje por si acaso para poder actuar normal hasta poder decirtelo en tu noche vampiresa yo... lo sie- pero fue interrumpido los labios de Rouge rozaron los de el.

Knuckles continuo con sus besos y siguieron besandose, rapidamente para ellos todo sobraba pero diversos gritos hicieron su control en esa noche de Hallowen.

Con Blaze y Silver:

-Al finalz ems vevido- hablo Blaze borracha.

-Yap, tu maz que yoz-

-Menzira- rio Blaze hacia Silver.

Despues de unas cuantas risas de la gata lila y el erizo plateado, Silver decidio hablar, pero no sin antes tomar un sorbo de su vaso.

-Me daz un beso?

-Eztaba experando a que me lo pidieses- dijo Blaze para plantarle un beso a Silver.

-Te qero- pronuncio Silver para dejar que Blaze se recostase en su pecho.

-Yo maz, Silver-

Y asi el halloween de miedo se conviertio en un halloween de romance

**esto paso de verdad**.

**yo soy testigo**

**para empezar mi dolor de cabeza lo demuestra**

**jajajaj, **

**nos leemos luego **

**dejadme reviews y**

**habeis adivinado quien es la que me representa aqui?**


End file.
